The Hunted
by Lya200
Summary: "I've heard stories, stories of a man who stole a country's most prized possession. Most people don't understand the importance of such an item. It's just an egg after all. But I know he does. He understands, and what he'll do with this will change the world...forever." (Based off of RejectedShotgun's The Haunted; Grayson's POV)
1. Prologue

_**What's this? Did I finally post my secret project? Does it really exist? Do I have special theories reserved for this story? Is it Ask Every Question in the World Day? What is this trickery?**_

 _ **I decided to be friendly and post this early because I couldn't hold it back anymore, plus it is lunch time. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret to yourself for months? It isn't as easy as you think. It's one thing if you share it, but it is something completely different when the only person who knows it is yourself.**_

 _ **Okay, I know that I suck at updating things except for The Haunted One-Shots, but hopefully this will be different. I already have some chapters prewritten, so all I have to do is ration them. I am really excited for this. Over the past year, I've figured out that I am the best with Grayson's POV. So I started developing this story a few months ago. Hopefully you guys will like this.**_

 _ **Now, I'm trying something new: I am doing a prologue. Usually I just jump straight into the story, but this time I am using a prelude. Yeah, I know this is short compared to my usual standards, but it's a prologue. I have time. Think of this story being told in a bar or something. You know, a frame story. So the**_ ** _wording will be different than usual, but the rest of the chapters will be normalish._**

 _ **I've decided that I am going to**_ ** _continue the music thing. Soon I plan on making a playlist of the musics I think will work for this. Yeah, there will probably be ads. Just saying. For now, though, since this is a "little" chapter, I am just going to recommend two:_**

 _-"Dancing With an Angel" by Machinimasound_

 _-"Summer Rain" by Machinimasound_

 ** _This is rated T for language, violence, and Herobrine. Just saying it now so that you know. This tale is not exactly going to end with happily ever after._**

 ** _Now that that is dealt with, let me clear something up. You don't have to watch The Haunted for this story. Yeah, this is intended for people who do, but I think that hopefully you will be able to understand this even if you don't watch the series. Or at least understand the story when you are meant to XD. Point is that you don't need to watch The Haunted._**

 ** _I do not own Minecraft. I do not own The Haunted. I only own my insane imagination and my laptop...except over the summer. Then I am stuck with my brother's laptop._**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Hunted

Prologue

"They say that if you try hard enough, everything will be okay. That's a damn lie. I have tried every moment of my life, yet I couldn't save those who mattered the most to me. I've lost everything I cared about. Everything..."

"Let me back up a bit. You've come this far, so you might as well know the truth about what I did. You might have heard of me; I am being hunted down as we speak. One wrong move, and I will kill you. Yeah, I know that sounds blunt, but I can't risk being taken hostage. Not now that I've lost everything that I could possibly ever lose."

"Now, before we begin, let me be clear on something. My story is not going to be pleasant. This is a story of sadness and sacrifice. If you are weak-stomached, I suggest that you turn back now. My tale does not exactly end with happily ever after."

"I blame myself for the tragedies I am about to share, but they are not entirely my fault. The list of people/demons that I plot revenge on includes the Emperor, Luke, Herobrine, and other nameless, faceless murderers. This part of the story is nasty, and I sometimes wonder why I even bother think about it."

"I didn't just make enemies during my travels. I've had good friends, and I wouldn't give anything to forget the experiences I've had with them. I wish to meet them again someday. Who knows, we might find each other again. We've done it before the last time we parted ways."

"This is my story of how I was being haunted by Herobrine since childhood even though I couldn't remember it all that well. I literally just woke up barely knowing who I was. I don't even know my last name. He's been there ever since I woke up in that oil rig. He's been watching me, and I don't understand why He chose me. Well, at least I used to not know. Now I know the truth."

"This is the story of how I came to these lands through the portal. I am not a native to this time period. I grew up somewhere different, or should I say sometime different? I've only lived here for six years while the rest of you have probably grown up in this world. Let me just say that the future is not at all what I expected. No advancements or anything."

"This is the story of how I met my friends and enemies through my adventures. Every encounter has changed me into the man I am today. Like I said, I have enemies. My worst enemies are of course Herobrine, the Emperor of the East, and partially Luke. But I had friends too. There was Armen. Drake. Mia..."

"This is the story of how I met the people I loved and how I watched them die because of me. They didn't deserve what they got, but they died anyway. I thought that I'd do anything to bring them back, but I seemed to be wrong given all that's happened."

"This is the story of how I stole the Dragon's Egg. Yes, I said it, the Dragon's Egg. It is the last one, and it is the reason why the Empire is hunting me down. I stole it for one reason: they cannot get their greedy little hands on it. I swore that I'd keep it away from them, and if there's one thing I hate doing, it is breaking promises."

"This is how I made promises and broke them against my will. I've pretty much everything. Of course you probably have not heard about that because of political lies. I could have lost more, but I have the one thing that the Empire or Herobrine does not have. I am the one with the Egg; they don't."

"For the past few years, I've been on the run. I'll warn you again. If you attempt to sell me out, you won't exactly have a good day. You're lucky that I'm telling you my story, so don't you dare push it."

"I am a survivor. I've survived many battles. I have made it out of encounters with Herobrine with my life. The Empire continues to waste resources and manpower on me, but they won't catch me. I anticipate their next move and escape before they know it."

"Now, as I sit here recounting my story, I want you to promise me something. You have probably heard stories about me. Well, here's the truth. More likely than not, everything you have been told about me is not true. No, let me tell you the real story. You can trust my side of the story. I am one of the only surviving witnesses to tell you."

"My side of the story is probably just as dark as what you've heard, but it's the truth. If you're happy enough with whatever lies the Empire has fed you, then run off. You don't deserve to hear this anyway."

"Promise me this. I want you to listen to my side. If I tell you, I don't want you to use my story to tell the Empire of my whereabouts. This should just be kept between us. This is my dirty little secret, and I can just walk straight out of this tavern right now and leave you hanging. So please, don't use any prior "knowledge" to contradict my side. This is the truth."

"So, let me double-check. Does everyone who stayed want to know what really happened? Well, then, brace yourselves. This story shows the line between life and death. It contains friendship and betrayal. Promises are kept and broken. People live and die. And, throughout all of this, I am being hunted by Him."

"By now it is too late to turn back now. You've made your choice to stay. By the end of this story, you might feel pity for me, but I don't need your sympathies. I just want my story to be heard. My name is Grayson, and this is the story of who I was, and what I've become."

* * *

 _ **All right. I went through this twenty-something times since this was my first ever real prologue, and everything has to be perfect. I'm so glad that I am taking Psychology this year. (I attend a Magnet school, okay!) It has led me to several conclusions that I've not thought of before hand. I am just going to hold those off for a little while until I decide the time is right. Not to mention, Eragon (by the way, it is now in my list of top three book series ever).**_

 _ **Hey, in my defense, I still need to be secretive. Imagine if in every story the author tells the readers what to expect. They just won't be nearly as cool. You'll know when it's time.**_

 _ **So, was this a good start? Are you ready for more, because we have an awfully long way to go. Don't be offended by my frank analysis; think of it as...WRONG PLACE, WRONG TIME, LYA200. Sorry. Anyways, before I went Broadway on you, I was going to ask you if you want more. I really hope you guys do. I've been talking about this in my one-shots for so long. I might suck at lying, but I'm amazing at keeping secrets.**_

 _ **Sorry about the size of the chapter. I know it is little, but I promise that things will be back to normal next chapter. Speaking of which, I am so excited for what I have in store. I've been developing odd little theories, but I've been holding back the urge to write them for one-shots. It will make this story so much better.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Tell your friends about this (if they like FanFiction)! Leave a review! Favorite and follow this story! Check out my DeviantArt and YouTube channel! Read my other stories! Happy Ask Every Question in the World Day to all, and to all a good day/night!**_

 _ **~Lya200~**_


	2. Amnesia

_**So you now all know of my secret. It is here. By now I have revealed its existence. Now I can completely enslave your minds with the Word...what? What did I say? I didn't just reveal my evil plot to the world! Of course not!**_

 _ **On the upside, I am back to my normal writing style. We're officially in Grayson-POV mode. *parties***_

 _ **So, you know when people say that they feel like they got hit by a truck? Well, they don't know how it feels. Some semi truck-driver apparently thought it was a good idea to back up on a one way into the interstate while we were behind them. We're fine, but now I know what it feels like.**_

 _ **In this chapter, I will make four different references consciously. One to a book series (I refuse to watch the movies), one to a Broadway musical, one to a movie, and one to a video game. Happy hunting. If you can find all four correctly, you'll get a cookie.**_

 _ **Now, this chapter has two musics, too. Don't worry, I'll use more next chapter...maybe.**_

-"Anguish" by Kevin Macleod

-"Welcome to Jurassic Park" by John Williams (Jurassic Park) (this one won't finish by the end, but the part that I want you to listen to will be there).

 _ **So, get ready. Enjoy your read. You'll like it. Hopefully. *still listening to the Jurassic Park theme***_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Amnesia

Grayson's POV

My eyes opened. For a moment, I didn't recognize where I was. Then I realized that I _don't_ recognize this place. I jumped out of the bed immediately, scraping my knee on the bedpost.

' _Where am I?_ ' I scratched my head and observed my surroundings. I was in a small room made entirely of wool. Literally. The floors, ceiling, and walls were made of wool. The only sources of light came from the sky blue ceiling lights. There were two beds in the center of the room, including the one I woke up in. Aside from the beds, the only piece of furniture was a white bedside table against the wall.

I quit worrying about my location when I noticed a bigger issue. Forget the fact that I don't know where I was. I don't know who _I_ was. I don't remember anything about myself except for my name. ' _My name is Grayson.._.'

See, I can't even remember my last name. I just know that I am Grayson, and even that may be a lie. I have no memories about anything about my life leading up to this point of waking up in this room. I could be the son of a traveling circus act, or related to a dreaded serial killer, or a secret agent sent to destroy the world. All of my memories of my childhood were gone. Missing. Like they never were there.

I tried so hard to remember, but it was like someone placed a wall separating me from my memories.

My eyes spotted a door. ' _Maybe I can find out more about myself if I leave through it_.' It looks to me like there was no other option but escape. My feet were just stepping on the pressure plate when the door opened of its own accord.

Okay, I'll admit, it was not by itself. Instantly, a man with purple, spiked hair and a penguin baseball cap entered the room holding a deadly looking gun. He glared at me.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh, nice to meet you as well," I mumbled, annoyed. As I predicted, he was not amused.

He raised a finger warningly. "Listen here, Blondie. I can end your life right now with a little bullet to the brain. Now, if you cooperate and answer my questions, I think that we can avoid any trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I answered hesitantly. ' _What did I do to deserve this?_ '

"Good. Now, answer me, kid. How did you get in here?"

My voice shook. "I don't know. I just woke up here in this whatever-this-place-is. I can't tell you even if I wanted to."

He rolled his eyes. One was blue; the other was gold. One of them must be a glass eye. "Oh really?" He pointed his gun at my forehead. "Maybe this will loosen your tongue?"

Surprisingly, I remained calm. "I told you. I don't know how I got here." Whatever my mysterious backstory was, it had some sort of impact on my courage. Who else would barely flinch in the presence of a man who wants you dead?

He cocked the gun. "Are you sure?"

I blinked impatiently. " _Yes._ You probably know more than I do. I don't know anything."

"Alright, next question. Who are you?"

"My name is Grayson."

He tapped his foot. "Is that it? No last name or anything?"

"That's it. I'm just Grayson."

The guy frowned. "Okay. Well, "Just Grayson," I hope you like the cold because you are stuck here until we can settle everything."

"Cold?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"We are in an oil rig in the middle of the Arctic."

"Well, don't you have a phone I can use?"

"To call who? Face it, kid, you're stuck here until we can sort everything out."

With that said, the stranger lowered his gun away from my face. I released a breath I didn't know that I was holding in. ' _I was not dead_.'

"Now I have some questions of my own," I stated.

Purple-haired Guy snorted. "Go on, then, kid."

"Will you stop calling me that? I look like I'm your age! I must be." A number randomly popped into my head. "I think I'm nineteen." ' _Was I remembering my past?_ '

"HA! Try twenty-one. I'm still older than you. I will stop calling you kid when I feel like it. Now what were you going to ask me?"

"Who else is here? You said "we.""

"I work here with two other guys: Emmett and Jacob. We don't see a whole lot of new faces around here, so don't be offended my our frank analysis of who you are."

I nodded. "All right. My other question is who are you. You didn't exactly formally introduce yourself."

He smirked. "My name is Luke. And, unlike you, I have a last name. Luke Hunter."

"What a long last name," I mumbled."

Luke shrugged and ignored my cheeky comment. "What can I say? I come from a long line of hunters. I am just waiting a little longer before I join the family business."

"Final question: why am I not dead yet?"

I had expected some bold remark. Instead, he scratched his head sheepishly. "Because the gun may or may not be unloaded."

I snickered and slow-clapped. "Fantastic. Really professional. I bet that your parents would be so proud of you."

"They are," he sneered angrily.

"Woah woah woah." I held up both of my hands in surrender. "No need to get all hostile, dude. It was only a joke."

"Whatever you say." Luke glanced at his wristwatch. "Well, I am going now to make dinner, and by make dinner I mean look through the pantry and mix things together. I hope you like stale bread sandwiches because that's what we're having tonight."

He left me alone before I could complain. Wait, what's there to complain about? I should feel lucky that he was feeding me at all. I was technically an unwilling intruder, so I would completely understand if he kicked me out into the snow.

Still, the most pressing questions in my brain remained. ' _How did I get here, and who am I_?' No one apparently knew who I was or how I got here. I was stuck in the dark. No one was going to be helpful and tell me who I was.

I had nothing else to do, so I exited the room quietly. I tiptoed away from the door when I heard voices.

One voice argued, "Are you sure that we can trust him? I still don't see how someone can just wake up in our infirmary without a clue as to who they were."

Another voice argued, "Look. What's the harm in letting him stay? I talked to him, and he really is clueless. He means no harm. He may be an idiot, but he is not dangerous. I can tell you this much. He won't be much of a threat." Luke.

A third voice grumbled, "Why are we debating this? I don't feel comfortable with talking about him like he's some criminal unless we have a chance to talk to him first."

"All right, how about now because he is standing over there listening in." Luke pointed in my direction.

I hesitantly walked forward, hands raised in front of me. "Um, hey guys?"

"Everyone, this is Grayson." Luke gestured in my direction. He avoided looking me in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you." The closer of the two other guys held out his hand. "Jacob."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Pleasure. Like he just said, I am Grayson."

"Okay, if we are done with all of the socializing, I have a few questions for the new guy." I recognized his voice as being the first voice, the one that sounded the most distrusting.

"Emmett, I've already heard his side of the story. He's told us all we needed to know that he could."

I looked at the group. ' _My fate lay with_ these _people?_ ' There was clearly a divide between them about what should happen to me. They either want me dead or alive. Going home, wherever it was, was not an option.

Smiling shyly, I offered, "I can try to answer your questions, but I can guarantee that I remember almost nothing about myself."

"Nah, I can figure it out for myself," Emmett sneered.

He shoved his way past me and entered one of the rooms, slamming the door loudly. Luke gave me a sheepish grin. "Well, that went better than I expected it to."

" _Better_? What is worse?"

"Um, him killing you without even trying to hear what you had to say?" Jacob said like it was obvious.

I shrugged. I guess that he had a point. "Well, if no one objects, I'm going back into the weird room."

"Don't bother," Luke said. "We have a spare bedroom available. Jacob and Emmett share one room with bunk beds. I have my own room. We have more than enough room in case if an inspector comes around."

"Um, thanks?" I looked in the direction of the bedroom he was talking about. "This one it?"

"Yeah. There should be a bed in there. Maybe a desk or something. We don't usually go in there. Who knows what you might find."

I nodded. "Right. Can I count on you guys to tell me when I can get my dinner?"

After seeing a swift nod of confirmation, I entered the room that was offered to me. It was "kind of" small. Red beds seemed to be a theme here because a small twin-sized bed was positioned against the wall. Two wardrobe doors stood ajar for an empty closet. A lopsided desk stood close by with a cheap plastic chair in front of it. It was purple.

The walls were a foggy gray color. There was a single window with these ugly yellow curtains. I need to remember to ask for some in a different color. Finally, I saw a wooden chest in the back corner.

This room was probably used for storage. I shouldn't pry into their business. Heck, I should only be focusing on me, myself, and I. That didn't stop me from lifting the lid out of curiosity.

The disturbed dust fogged up and thickened the air. Coughing, I reached my hand into the chest and felt a sharp pain in my right ring finger. I jerked it out quickly. Splinter.

Being more careful this time, my hand dove in between the sharp bits of wood that had broken away from the rest of the chest. I curiously dug around through old clothes, shoes without matches, and broken helmets until I found something deep within the tattered garments. A handgun.

I passed it from hand to hand. Somehow I knew where to check the clip of bullets. It was fully loaded. I didn't remember how I knew, but I knew how to use it.

One thing that registered was that this was an odd thing to store in a chest for clothes. ' _It wasn't meant to be found by me; perhaps it was meant to stay out of sight for a while_.' I know that there's a reason behind it being here.

"Hey Grayson, move away from the door!"

I froze, gun in hand. I need to hide it. Quickly, I looked around for a place to put it. I stashed the incriminating weapon under my pillow. Then I sat down on the bed like nothing happened. "I'm away."

The door opened, and Luke shuffled in quickly. He pulled it closed behind him. The doorknob gave a quiet click.

"What am I, some kind of criminal?" The moment the words left my mouth, I realized that was a stupid question. Of course I was.

"Kind of." He laid down a paper plate on the rickety table. Half of a ham sandwich sat lonesomely on the disposable dish. Next to it he put a red cup of water. Probably tap.

I picked the sandwich up and examined it. As if detecting my concern, Luke said, "Don't worry. If we were to kill you, it wouldn't be from a method as detectable as poison."

I could tell that Luke meant it as a joke, but I immediately dropped it back onto the plate. "You eat a bite, first, then."

Luke shrugged and flipped back his purple hair. "Alright, then." He took a large bite out of my sandwich. "See, it's fine." Then he took another bite.

I snatched it straight out of his hands. "Hey, don't eat all of it! I still need to eat."

Luke shrugged before plopping down on top of my bed. I held my breath and prayed that he didn't find my gun.

"What exactly is this place? What are you guys doing in the middle of the Arctic? Why is-"

"Woah-hoa-ho, Blondie! Slow down! I can only answer so many questions at a time. This place is, as I said before, an oil rig. We pump oil from the ground for power. A huge portion of it is sent through pipes back to the government, but we get to keep some of it for ourselves and our needs since we have little to no contact with the outside world besides our monthly paychecks and occasional inspections. After everything that's been going on lately, the government has decided that the Arctic was one of the few places still safe for oil. Everywhere else for the most part has squandered their oil resources."

I blinked in confusion. "Okay, but what exactly has been going on in the real world. I don't remember anything."

Luke smiled kindly. "Gee, I keep forgetting about your "lack of knowledge."" He put quotations at the end of his sentence with his fingers. "Well, about, say, twelve years ago, the various countries around the world came to the conclusion that the oil surplus has been running out. They've been scrambling to find alternate power sources. The United Nations figured out quickly the locations that still had oil, such as here. After some peaceful negotiations, it was determined that certain countries run certain plants while they try to find an alternate source of power."

I nodded. "Okay, I suppose that makes sense. Why did you guys opt to leave behind everything to work here?"

Luke looked at me, surprised. "Don't you think that question is a little personal?"

I scratched the back of my head behind my ear. "Well…"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. After a moment's hesitation, I joined in uncertainly. "I did it to make my parents proud. The pay is pretty decent, so they won't starve. As for the other two, I don't know. You'd have to ask them, but I doubt that you'd get something about a growl or a hiss from Emmett."

"He really doesn't want me here, then?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Come on, it _does_ sound kind of fishy that someone just happens to wake up in our infirmary with no memory of who they are."

"Hmm. So what do you guys plan on doing with me?" I wasn't afraid; I was merely curious.

Luke looked back at the door uncomfortably. "Well, we're not sure, yet. Actually, we plan on discussing your fate when the others are finished. I'm not naming names, but someone has requested that you don't eavesdrop this time."

I shook my head. "I guess I can do that."

"Hey, it won't be too bad. Under the bed should be some books. You can sleep if you want. Just stay in your room this time."

"Yeah yeah."

Satisfied, he unlocked the door. "Later, Blondie."

"Stop calling me that!" He giggled before leaving me to my own devices.

I flopped backward onto my bed, sighing loudly. Why didn't I know about the problems of the world before this? It seems like I was just randomly placed here for an experiment or something. Next thing I know they'll be telling me that they want me to find some stupid cure.

For a while, I just sat in the room in silence. I was afraid to pull out the gun because anyone could walk in on me at any time. One thing I do need to do, however, is find a better place for it. It wouldn't do if I were to accidentally blown my brains out in the middle of the night.

I walked over to the empty wardrobe. It had two drawers that I can't believe I missed before. I pulled them open, shaking the furniture. The first one was completely. The second one had a rusty screwdriver.

A plan formed in my head. I rapped on the back of the screwdriver. A hollowed sound bounced back to me. ' _The inside's hollow_ ,' I thought. I carefully pulled away at the wood until I made a small hole. I reached my hand in and felt around. A sanded wooden base met my fingers.

I walked slowly over to where I had the gun hidden from the others. They might notice its absence, or they might not. Perhaps they forgot about it completely? They were fine with me staying here. Surely they wouldn't have put me in here with a gun.

' _Maybe it's a test. Maybe they want to see if they can trust me?_ " I paused. A gust of wind blew snow outside my window.

I looked outside to see a huge blanket of snow traveling for miles upon miles in any direction. ' _I really am stuck here, aren't I?_ "

I calmly stuck the gun in the hole. Then I replaced the wood, covering my secret compartment. If they ever come looking for the gun, which is unlikely, then they will hopefully not look here. If I had any plans of using it, they would be dead.

I heard another rap on the door. "What do you want?" I complained.

"We have decided…"

"Yes?"

"You are not a threat."

All of a sudden, it felt like a pressure was lifted from my chest. "Is that it? Can I stay?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, it's not like you can go anywhere. Consider yourself a free man. But if you do anything, I can assure you that I would kill you personally."

For some reason, that made me feel better. "Well, at least there's one thing I can count on."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Yeah. Hey, cheer up. You're not dead. I suggest that you might as well go to bed. While it is near impossible to tell if it's day or night just by looking out the window, I am starting to feel tired. Do you feel the same?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, kind of. Weird, you'd think that after waking up barely two hours ago, I'd be very much awake right now. Nope, I'm drowsy."

Luke nodded. "Thought so. You can use this bed. I am not liable for if it collapses under your weight, though. Hey, just imagine where you'd be if someone else had found you."

"But your gun wasn't loaded, so I can assume that typically, this place is casual."

"True, true. Well, g'night Blondie."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

I wished that I had an extra pillow that I could chuck at him. As it was, I didn't want to lose the only pillow they had given me.

Luke chuckled, "Whatever, kid," and left what I guess I can call my room now. After a few minutes, all the lights went out. ' _Hmm, there must be a timer controlling the light. Or maybe there is a limit on the power used period_.'

I felt around until I found the old sheets. I slipped under them, thinking deeply. ' _What is this place? Who are these people? Who am I?'_

* * *

 ** _What'd you think? I bet you've noticed Collin's absence. I have no set date for the next update, but I'm going to see if I can do one around Halloween, either before or after. Think you can wait? You might as well._**

 ** _This story can also be found on Wattpad if you are interested._**

 ** _I made so many references to my major theory with this chapter alone. I need to be careful._**

 ** _Time to reply to reviews from my last chapter. (Is it bad that I wrote that to the tune of Harry Potter)_**

cookiemonster09: I love how you noticed this on the day I posted it. For the first chapter, I felt like doing the prologue with Grayson talking to the audience. You can decide how many of you are there if you wish. I just laughed when I saw that part of your review at the end. I can be very unexpected if I wish to be. Well, here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 might come out soon depending on my mood.

Firelover123: That conversation... I can just see Grayson backing away. It is so funny, though. I actually continued for once. Tada!

JazzTastic: I'm not going to say much, but this goes up until the end of The Haunted. I don't think I am going to make this last through the next series or the movie that is coming out. All I can say is think of it from Grayson's perspective, and you'll go a long way :)

 ** _That was fun. Now I get to find something else to do. Homework, maybe? Better yet, maybe I should go on Wattpad and prepare for my next story. I don't know yet. Remember to review, as always. I love the feedback!_**

 ** _~Lya200~_**


End file.
